


相守

by Monica2626



Series: 闲萍 [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction, 庆余年 | Qing Yu Nian (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monica2626/pseuds/Monica2626
Relationships: 范闲/陈萍萍
Series: 闲萍 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576390
Kudos: 31





	相守

烟云笼罩的广场，秋雨中的小木台，刑架上的老人，血肉模糊的身体。

“我回来晚了。”

怀中身体的温度逐渐冰凉，他的生命正如抽丝般一点一点的流走。

“这……玩意儿……我……也有……”

即便是在生命的最后一刻，老人依旧是傲然的，不可一世。

好在，在他黑暗、悲剧人生的最后时刻，陪着他的，是他熬尽半生心血护着，宠着，也爱着的年轻人。

“陈萍萍！”

范闲面色惨白地大叫着醒来。梦中的场景过于真实而又可怖，令他的意识仍然沉浸其中无法解脱。大颗的汗珠自身体的每一个毛孔渗出，很快浸湿了衣衫。心脏异常快速的跳动频率叫他一阵阵的心悸，呼吸也急促了起来。

“范闲。”

一个低哑的声音从耳畔传来，枯瘦的指节搭在范闲的肩上，温暖的感觉自那一处逐渐蔓延自全身，范闲条件反射般转过头去，坐在身侧的不再是梦中那个千疮百孔，冰冷僵硬的尸体，而是一个会对着他笑，会为他忧心的，活生生的陈萍萍。

范闲紧紧将陈萍萍箍在怀中，力道大的仿佛要把他嵌入自己的身体里一般。两人都只穿了一件中衣，隔着薄薄的布料，范闲能清晰地感觉到那人胸腔里传来的心跳声，一下一下，微弱，却又坚定地跳动着。

年轻人突如其来的拥抱让陈萍萍有些不知所措，霸道的压制让他有些呼吸不畅，下意识地想要开口提醒，一滴落在他肩上的泪烫的他立时停下了动作。

“你哭了？”

温柔的询问仿佛是打开了他脆弱的阀门，范闲再也无法压抑内心的恐惧，伏在他身上从小声啜泣转为撕心裂肺的恸哭，积蓄了三个月的悲伤终于在此刻喷涌而上。

陈萍萍第一次见到范闲这样崩溃绝望的情形，即便是三个月前，自己于神庙中再次醒来时，从范闲眼中看到的，也只有失而复得的惊喜。对年轻人的疼爱已经成为了他身体的本能，他此刻已然猜出范闲梦魇中的场景，疼惜与懊恼一齐涌上来。

曾经心狠手辣，算无遗策的监察院院长陈萍萍，后悔了。

总有一天 ，我是会死的，范闲是会发疯的……

当初他对言冰云说出这句话时，并没有想过，自己能有机会轻言目睹那孩子发疯的模样。

如果早知道会叫他这般痛之入骨，当初的自己，未必狠得下这个心。

“范闲，我在。”

言语的力量已经不足以抵消年轻人内心的凄怆，陈萍萍终是狠下心来，强行推开年轻人。

范闲仍然沉浸在梦中的情绪里，此刻唯一的温暖被夺走，含着泪的双眼满是委屈。

一只手抬起，帮他拭去滑落的泪水。

“范闲，你看着我。”

抓过范闲垂在身侧的双手，贴在自己的面上。

“你能感受到吗？”双手牵引着少年向下，沿着脖颈线，落在胸口。

“我的身体是有温度的。”

陈萍萍松开了一只手，打开自己中衣的领子，将范闲的手覆于自己左胸，离心脏最近的位置。

“这里，是跳动着的。”

真实的触感终于让范闲找到了一些安全。三个月前，他孤身单骑从千里之外的东夷赶回，却还是晚了一步，绑在刑场木架上的老人，已经奄奄一息，只剩下最后一口气。

没有人知道，几近疯魔的小范大人趁人不注意时，悄悄地将一根金针插入濒死之人的咽喉。

金针封穴之术，可以将弥留之际的人最后一口气留住，变成没有呼吸的活死人。创造此法的先人，原是为了争取时间，好让远在外地的亲人有机会见到死者最后一面。

范闲这么做的目的，却是要救人。凌迟之刑何等恶毒，全身上下没有一块完整的皮肤，即便是这世间绝世的名医，也是回天乏术。

但这世上没有救他的法子，不代表神庙没有。

太平别院的湖底，叶轻眉留给范闲的，除了神庙的位置，还有她全部的记忆。  
前世是文科生的范闲，并不懂得如何操作里面的科技。可叶轻眉懂，或者说，继承了叶轻眉全部记忆的五竹，是懂的。

这是他母亲最后留给他的礼物。

仿生的技术成功修复了陈萍萍的肉体。

拔掉金针后，仿佛过了一个世纪那么久，久到范闲都以为自己失败了，陈萍萍油尽灯枯的身体已经没有复生的可能性时，那个人的胸膛终于恢复了微弱的跳动。

而此刻，范闲觉得自己的掌下似有一只困于竹笼中的松鼠，不停地撞击着，撞击着，连带着笼子也一起轻微地颤动。

“你的心跳，好快。”

陈萍萍看着年轻人带着些许试探，欲言又止的表情，像极了当初，他伏在自己轮椅边，小心翼翼地开口询问：

“我要的，你都会给？”

那时的陈萍萍并不知少年的心思，只当他是不信任自己。

“你想要什么？”

少年走到他跟前，蹲下身子，直视着他的眼睛里，一片赤诚。

“目光所及之处，便是我要的全部。”

范闲眼中，除了他陈萍萍，哪里还有别的东西呢？

陈萍萍不由觉得好笑，那时候还没脸没皮无所畏惧，怎么现在倒是不敢了？

“是因为你。”

陈萍萍说的坦荡，眼神里却有几分揶揄。

话已至此，范闲知道他是同意了。

双手反客为主，挣开他的束缚。一只手将他已经褪至肩膀的中衣直接拉下，另一只则滑至另一边的胸口，指尖在那一处红点周围轻柔的抚摸，画圈，不一会儿就引得那人阵阵嘤咛。

陈萍萍的下半身都没有知觉，所以他能感受的身体部位都异常敏感。一边茱萸已然挺立，另一边却饱受冷待，陈萍萍难耐的将自己的身子一侧又贴近了范闲一分，想要提醒他雨露均沾。

“别着急。”

范闲没有选择用手去取悦他，而是直接颔首，用嘴含住了他另一侧的红豆，牙齿轻轻啮咬，舌尖在中心打转。

快感自胸口传到大脑，陈萍萍不由得用双手环住范闲的身体，指尖酥麻，在他后背上胡乱摸索着。

早已不是第一次赤诚相对，范闲对这具身体再熟悉不过了。他的吻移至中间，突然发力咬住一块皮肉，反复吮吸。

“啊……范闲……”

陈萍萍吃痛，忍不住叫出声来。他心里十分清楚那里是什么位置，范闲在神庙中帮他修复的，不仅仅是凌迟后的伤口，连一些陈年的疤痕也一并除去，却独独留下了他胸口和脖颈处的两颗黑痣。

在他重获新生前，他没有故意设计让两人割裂的时候，每每水乳交融时，这也是范闲最喜欢的两个地方。

范闲一路向上，终于停在那张薄唇上，那人的嘴唇灰白，全无血色。范闲怜惜地含住那两片柳叶般的唇瓣，舌尖撬开牙关，灵活地长驱而入。

粗重的呼吸声在耳边回响，大脑缺氧让陈萍萍身体软绵绵地往下滑，慌乱中只能紧紧抓住范闲的后背，指甲嵌入皮肉，留下一道红痕。

等到陈萍萍快要失去自主呼吸时，范闲才松开了他。陈萍萍眼神迷离，嘴巴微微张开，湿润的双唇已经变得有些红润，一缕银丝自他嘴角落下，范闲用拇指替他抹去，紧接着，将自己的手指含入口中。

“你真甜。”

少年下意识脱口而出的情话反而让陈萍萍红了脸，不敢再直视那双明澈的眼睛。

可低下头，就看到那人双腿间，有一物傲然挺立。

陈萍萍身体残缺，下半身无甚知觉，即便是不做任何扩张，直接从身后插入，也无非就是流点血，他甚至都不会感受到痛苦。可是每一次，少年都做足了前戏，不让他受到一丝伤害。

“你别忍着，我受得住的。”

“可我不想让你受。”

范闲固执地拦住陈萍萍已经向他身下探去的手，转而抱起他，将他身体放平，趴在床上。

双手环上那人盈盈一握的细腰，指节在腰窝处发力。这一按引得陈萍萍喘息连连，仿佛被抽走了全部力气一般，使他再不能有任何反抗，整个身体都软了下来。

范闲这才腾出手来，拿出早已准备好的药膏，涂在手上，一根手指缓慢地自身后插入。范闲心知这些并不能让身下的人感受到快乐，好在那人后穴的肌肉在自己这些年的悉心调教下早已不复当初的僵硬闭塞，很快便能容下三根手指自由进出，他快速地往更深处抽插，寻找记忆中的那个点。

终于，在他碰到某个地方时身下的人突然发出一声惊喘，突然的快感让陈萍萍双手死死绞住身下的床单，头也不自觉的摆动。

“范闲，你快些……我受不住了……”

范闲心知时机已到，手指草草的在那一处顶了几下后便从那人身体里抽出，换成自己早已急不可耐的东西。

连根没入，虽然有了前面充足的扩张，但范闲的东西终归不是区区三根手指便能比拟的大小，再加上他的肌肉不复当年的活性，要适应还得需要一些时间。

甫一进入便被死死咬住动弹不得，范闲此刻也很是难受，但他明白这种事情急不得，于是耐着性子俯下身去，把头埋在那人肩上，温热的气息刺激着脖子上的皮肉。

“啊……”

身下人又是一声惊呼，原来范闲竟然偏过头去，咬住了他的耳垂！

没有人知道，一人之下万人之上的监察院院长，最大的弱点，是他的耳朵。

灵活的舌头顺着耳廓滑至深处，在里面攻城略地，刺激着每一处敏感的神经。陈萍萍已经几近疯狂，下意识地想要转头制止住这灭顶的快感，可当他刚刚感受到那人舌尖的远离又立刻停了下来，不敢再移动分毫。

身后的肌肉终于放松了下来，范闲不再忍耐，挺直身子开始迅速律动起来，每一次的进攻都朝着那致命的一点，囊袋击打在两人结合的部位，发出啪啪的响声。

快感一波接一波的不住地袭来，陈萍萍死死咬住身下枕巾，涎液从口中流出，下方的枕巾濡湿一片。

“别咬，叫出来。”

陈萍萍似乎还有些犹豫，即便是在情事中，他也始终是隐忍的。

“你说过，我要的你都会给。我要你叫出来。”

旧日的承诺终于突破了陈萍萍心中最后的一丝防线，他终于松开了咬紧的牙关，任凭自己羞耻的声音在空旷的屋子里回荡。

年轻人的动作越来越快，却在濒临高潮的一刻停了下来，陈萍萍不解的偏过头，正好撞上那人贴过来的唇。

“你已经为了我娘死过一次，余下的人生，只为范闲而活，好吗？”

“好。”

快速抽插几次后，喷薄而出的热浪尽数洒在那人身体最深处。

小叶子，检察院，庆国，仇恨……

过往种种，恍如隔世。正如范闲所说，陈萍萍已经死过一次，现在的他，再也不必为过去的记忆所累。

往后余生，他不是监察院院长，只是范闲一个人的，陈萍萍。


End file.
